The Love Continues
by SMY Stories
Summary: Greetings, dear people. Did you know that, it so happens that Lala, the descendant of Elena, has fallen in love with Hibari, which is forbidden! There comes in the forced engagement upon Mukuro and Lala. Unknown of Mukuro's plans, Lala tries to fall in love with Mukuro. The hindrance of Lala's love to Mukuro is the mysterious past she shared with Hibari. (continuation inside)
1. Her Invitation

**_Up for a love triangle? It so happens that Lala, the descendant of Elena, has fallen in love with Hibari, which is forbidden! There comes in the forced engagement upon Mukuro and Lala. Unknown of Mukuro's plans, Lala tries to fall in love with Mukuro. The hindrance of Lala's love to Mukuro is the mysterious past she shared with Hibari. Slowly, the two contenders starts to unravel her past. With the knowledge they're about to find out, will their love grow or will everything turn to hate?_**

The Love Continues. . .  
Chapter 1: Her Invitation

* * *

Silently, in a small town in France, to narrow down further, in a fancy home office, a young woman who sat behind her desk read a book. It was a stress reliever for her. Her long blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail and she wore black square framed glasses for reading. Her bluish-grey orbs focused on the book she read. _The Tragedy of Titus Andronicus._

By the gates of her home, her butler, Xerion was trimming the bushes and grass. He wore a white long-sleeved polo, black leather-like pants and slippers. His jetblack hair was messy and wet due to the hardwork he was doing. _  
_

"Excuse me, Xerion!" a man called from the gates. "I forgot to bring this to you earlier. Sorry about it." It was the mailman.

"Just put it in the mailbox." he replied, smiling at him. "And it's okay. Just don't forget next time. It might be important." The mailman put the letter in the mailbox and then waved goodbye.

It was a decent timing. When the mailman came, he just finished with his garden chores and off to wash himself. He trotted his way inside the house and to the bathroom for a quick shower. After a few minutes, while wearing the usual butler outfit, he went back to the front gate to retrieve the letter.

"To Lala Francoise. From Lillian Francoise." he muttered. "Lillian-sama." He ran as fast as he can to Lala. His shoes made very loud tapping noises which Lala found annoying as it got louder and louder and **BANG! **The door slammed open.

"What is it, Xerion?" Lala asked as she put down the book on her desk. "Is it important that you had to run like that?" Then she rested her right elbow on her beige tinted desk, and rested her cheek on the palm. He was catching his breathe for a few moments before giving Lala the letter.

"A letter from your sister."

Lala looked at him with a frown and took her letter opener. "Open it and then read it." Xerion did as ordered.

_Dear Lala,_

_I miss you. I hope you won't mind. . . But, I need you to start living here in Namimori, Japan. Sorry, but I cannot say the reason. We need to discuss it in person. Bring Xerion with you. We'll just meet at the airport. Be sure to bring clothes and money. I won't be paying for your expenses. The only thing I'll be paying you is the trip to Namimori, Japan. Well, take care! I love you._

_Love, Lillian Francoise_

Lala let out a frustrated sigh as she took the paper and crumpled it. She rested her head on the desk as her thoughts get jumbled. She sighed once more before speaking; "Xerion, pack up." She ordered. "We're going to Japan." Xerion bowed, saying "Yes, Mistress Lala. " Xerion stood up straight again. Lala lifted her head and stared at him with a bored face. "And get me a milk shake." Xerion chuckled, nodded, and then left the room to fulfill the orders given to him.

* * *

_A/N: Please answer the poll in my profile about the ending of the story. :)_

_Review or faves or follow please! :)_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That Includes Their Characters!**


	2. Arrival

_Chapter 2: Arrival_

* * *

Lala and Xerion were waiting in a small coffee shop in Namimori Airport. They were waiting for a man named "Dino."

"Lala-sama, where will we stay?" Xerion asked. "And, where's Dino?"

_Shit._ She cursed in her thought._ I forgot to ask sister where we'll stay._

She shrugged and took a sip from her cappuccino, not showing that she didn't know the answer. Xerion, her loyal butler who has been with her for many years to know that she was pretending to look like she doesn't care, just looked at her with a 'are you serious?' face.

The aroma of coffee was taking Xerion's stress away. He took a nap on his comfy red mini-sofa, and didn't even notice it. Meanwhile, Lala was reading some magazines to make time pass by.

After half an hour, the man they were expecting finally arrived. Dino Cavallone.

"Excuse me." He requested. "Are you Lala Francoise?" Lala put down the magazine on the round glass table that is being supported by a cheap black plastic stand and stared at him. Dino had a nervous look on his face. Her beautiful blue orbs were staring into the man's cinnamon orbs. The young woman sighed and then nodded.

"Dino-san," Xerion called. "Pleased to meet you. I am Xerion Baron." Dino faced the raven haired boy who had just introduced himself and then, smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Dino exclaimed. "Is your boss always this silent?" Xerion snickered.

"No. She's only silent when she's around a mafia boss."

"How does she know that-?"

"I'm not sure. It's sort of . . . an inborn talent, I have to say."

Dino approached Lala and stretched his hand out. "I'm pleased to be in your presence, Ms. Francoise." Dino said. "Call me Dino if you wish to." Lala grabbed his hand, but before she could do that, Xerion pushed Dino away. And Romario caught him.

_Since when did Romario get here?_ Dino thought. _Only Reborn and Tsuna knows I'm here._

"I'm sorry." Xerion apologized. "I forgot to mention that, she hates mafia bosses." Dino looked confused. Romario helped Dino stood up.

"Well, she shouldn't kill me." Dino said. "I'm the one who's giving her a home."

Lala remained silent. Everyone in the place felt her serious aura. "Thank you very much" Xerion spoke to break off the silence. "What do you have to say, Lala?"

"Thank you very much," she answered. "Cavallone."

* * *

_A/N: Kindly answer the poll in our profile which regards the ending of this story. Thank you._

_Also, if you feel to, leave a review. _


	3. Transferees And Vongola

_Chapter 3: Transferees and Vongola_

* * *

"Have you heard?"

"What is it?"

"I heard two of the new transferees are from France!"

Suddenly, the chattering disappeared. And it's because Hibari Kyoya stood on the end of the hallway. Everyone in the hallway bowed in fear. On the other end of the hallway, the two foreigners appeared with curious looks on their face. Hibari approached the two fresh faces of the school and gave them death glares. Xerion glared back at him and stood in front of Lala. Lala wasn't able to see Hibari because of the tall student in front of her.

A snicker echoed through the halls, the moment the echo disappeared; Hibari attacked the student glaring at him. All of the students hid in their classrooms, but they're eyes were watching them with curiosity and fear. Xerion gripped the disciplinarian's hand. "Is that a way to treat your new students?" the butler asked. "If it is, it's not nice." Hibari pulled his arm away. "No." Hibari answered. "I'd know if you're in the room the principal of this school assigned you, below this floor."

Xerion bowed and gave his apologies. And that moment, Lala and Hibari's eyes met. When Lala was about to speak, the bell rung. Hibari walked pass by her and began to patrol the school.

Class has started.

"Xerion." Lala called. "Let's get going." Her butler smiled and bowed. Lala walked to the classroom and Xerion followed.

_Who was that?_ Lala thought. _Why_ does he look like Alaude?

In the classroom she saw a few familiar faces. "Primo?" she muttered. "G?" Then she glared at Xerion. The look on their faces were uneasy, their minds racing with thoughts about the students that look like Primo's family.

Is this the Vongola 10th Generation? Xerion thought. Why weren't we informed about this?

Without the two noticing, their teacher has already introduced them and is asking them to stand up.

"Xerion." The teacher called in a firm voice. "Lala."

Lala stood up and bowed. "I'm very sorry, sensei." She apologized in a calm voice. "It seems that my mind was spacing out. It's just I'm not used to a school setting like this."

The chattering and whispering about the two transferees begun again. Lala sat down once again. Xerion just smiled at the teacher and apologized as well.

_There's something Lilianne knew. . ._ Lala thought. _That she doesn't wanna tell me. What is she planning?_

* * *

**Break Time**

Ah, break time. The time Lala's mind goes crazy about the Vongola I look a likes.

The classroom was filled with many voices. On a group over there near the door were those who had friends in the other section, those by the window were being so friendly and stuff. Last, but not the least. . . There was the Vongola trio in the middle along with Kyoko Sasagawa.

Lala and Xerion were just behind the Vongolas, listening to a conversation which was obviously full of lies.

"Tsuna-kun, are you free tomorrow?" Kyoko asked. "I thought that we'd study for the English quiz on Monday."

"Sorry, but Reborn and I are going to a friend's place. . ."

_Kyoko, we're actually gonna go to meet Dino to talk about mafia stuff and I can't get you involved! _The spiky-haired brunette thought.

"W-what?! Can I come along Juudaime?!" the silver haired boy, Hayato, exclaimed.

"Can I come along too?" Takeshi asked.

"You can't come!" Hayato answered in his usual manner.

"Both of you c—" Tsuna was about to say when _he_ popped up from god-knows-where, also known as the floor.

Lala and Xerion, after noticing the arcobaleno, started to wonder.

"Sorry, but you two can't come. Unless there'd be some reason the other two I've invited to become sick or something, you can't come." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Who the hell those two can be? Who are they to replace me?!" Hayato questioned Reborn, clenching his fists.

"It's. A. Secret." The baby replied as he put his index finger to his own lips.

"Reborn! Why are you here?!" Tsuna asked.

"For you to meet Ms. Lala and Xerion."

"The new students? W-wait. . . Don't tell me they're. . " Before Tsuna could even finish his sentence, he looked at Kyoko.

_Mafia?!_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna turned around a bit, wanting to take a glance at the two transferees. The two transferees looked at him with a smile.

"Now I understand. . ." Lala muttered to herself.

* * *

**Dismissal**

"Well, today was boring." Lala said as she was arranging her notebooks. "Do you agree, Xerion?"

"Yes, I agree." He replied as he approached her desk. "Please, let me fix your belongings." Lala nodded as she let the butler take her notebooks and books from her hands.

A paper airplane suddenly landed on her desk. As Lala looks around to look for the culprit who threw the paper plane, Xerion unfolded the plane and read the message. "M-mistress, it is a message from the sun arcobaleno. He told us to go to some house. . ."

Suddenly, the classroom was empty of students. Except for the blonde woman student, and the raven-haired butler.

"Mistress, let's get going. We do not want to be late for the _appointment_ the arcobaleno has set up." Xerion noted, putting an emphasis on the word 'appointment'.

* * *

**In the Sawada residence**

"Okaa-san, I'm home!" Tsuna shouted as he was removing his shoes and placing them next to the wall.

"You sure took long, Tsuna. Mama is out buying some things." Reborn _greeted_ as he jumped and gently landed on the brunette's left shoulder.

"Oh. She brought Lambo and I-pin with her then?" he sighed.

"Yup. Hurry up and get out of that uniform. There's a guest and we wouldn't want her to be all alone."

"W-what?!"

"Hurry up, dame Tsuna!" Reborn jumped away from his shoulder and kicked him. Tsuna fell on his face.

"I-itai. . ." Tsuna moaned as he got up. Slowly, he walked to his room, holding his hurting nose.

Reborn went to the living room, to entertain the guest.

* * *

_**A few moments later. . .**_

Tsuna came back down from his bedroom to the living room. On the tatami mat, he saw a beautiful girl who appeared to be as tall as a model, chatting with Reborn. She had a fair skin complexion, short light-blonde hair which was cut into a boyish bob, slightly big deep emerald eyes, an hourglass figure which suited her office uniform, and her pink soft lips. Those traits were enough to make any boy drool. Just like Tsuna.

The guest looked at Tsuna and smiled, causing the brunette to blush. "So, you're Tsunayoshi. I'm Lillian Francoise, the elder sister of your classmate, Lala."

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Francoise!" he took out his hand, looking away. The blonde took his hand and gently shook it before letting go.

"Tsuna, sit down. I have an important matter to discuss."

As Tsuna sat down on the tatami mat across the table, he asked. "W-what is it about?"

"I _need_ to set up an arranged marriage for my sister, Lala, and a certain. . . Vongola. . ." she answered, narrowing her eyes to his.

Tsuna gulped.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I Thank Mockingjay Rose for the review. I felt so relieve that she told me my grammar was good, because I thought my grammar would be. . . suckish? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, somehow long chapter which took about 5 pages. (Plus one if you'd count this A/N.)_

_Kindly answer the poll in our profile which regards the ending of this story._

_Reviews are welcomed! Fave and or follow too._


	4. Tsuna, Here's The Thing

"_Tsuna, sit down. I have an important matter to discuss."_

_As Tsuna sat down on the tatami mat across the table, he asked. "W-what is it about?"_

"_I need to set up an arranged marriage for my sister, Lala, and a certain. . . Vongola. . ." she answered, narrowing her eyes to his._

_Tsuna gulped._

* * *

Chapter 4: Tsuna, Here's The Thing. . .

**_Sawada Residence  
_****_6 pm_**

The atmosphere around the place was so dense. Tsuna and Lillian didn't speak another word for a few moments, leaving those few moments very quiet. . .

"I guess it would be with _that_ guardian that has to keep the lineage." Reborn said to break the silence.

"Yes. The descendant of Daemon Spade, Mukuro Rokudo." Lillian added.

"Tsuna, do you remember when Daemon was dying on his last battle, we found out he was _strengthening_ the Vongola for Elena? Well, whether you remember it or not, Elena, the lover of Daemon, has a descendant. And it's Lala Francoise." Reborn said, putting a weird emphasis on the word 'strengthening'.

_Mukuro Rokudo?_

"I-I don't get it. Why does it have to be Mukuro? Can't it be someone else?" Tsuna questioned, clenching his fists on his thighs.

"You're volunteering? That would be better actually." Reborn teased with his casual smirk.

"N-no! It's not that! It's just. . . We both know that Mukuro is dangerous and doesn't want to get involved with mafia."

Lillian coughed to cut in their conversation. "Tsuna, there is this ring that has been passed down from one generation to another. Daemon passed on, not a ring, from what it seems, it is the symbol on the right eye, and looks. And for Lala, it was a pendant. If I am not mistaken, you have seen a photo with the photo of the Vongola Primo's family and Lady Elena?"

"That's right." Reborn answered.

"Just as guessed. Well, that is what the Francoise has gotten. Tsuna, as his boss, I need your consent and, it's because he doesn't have parents."

"How about Chrome-chan? What will happen to her?!" asked Tsuna, worried so much about the female guardian.

"Ah. Once the engagement is official, Chrome will recover her organs, completely and realistically, and Mukuro shall be freed from Vindice."

Both of the men, shocked from the things she said, became tense yet silent. The blonde female stood up. "Last thing, no need for that meeting with Dino. Sorry for the trouble."

She left.

* * *

**_In A Small Apartment  
6. 30 pm_**

A thud from the school bag was heard in the small apartment rented by Lala and Xerion.

"Xerion, bring me coffee and something to snack on." She said as she trotted to her room, feeling fatigued and angered. On the way to the Sawada residence, Reborn popped out of nowhere telling that the appointment is cancelled! The nerve!

When the blonde student opened the door, she saw a piece of paper on her table. Curious to know where it came from, she took the paper and read the content. Her eyes widened as she was getting closer and closer to the end of the message.

_To Lala,_

_Good evening, my dear little sister! Are you surprised to find this at your desk now? No? Then let this surprise you! _

_Lord Daemon's descendant is somehow nearby. __Not only the descendant, but also__ Lala, keep in mind that, I'm not forcing you to marry some guy who's as evil as the present Daemon! I'm only forcing you to marry a strong Vongola 10__th__ guardian. You wouldn't have a hard time with that. I'll be sending you information on all the guardians. Pick one (or two ;)) that you want. Here are their names._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada- Sky_

_Hayato Gokudera- Storm_

_Takeshi Yamamoto- Rain_

_Ryohei Sasagawa- Sun_

_Lambo- Storm_

_Chrome Dokuro- Mist_

_Mukuro Rokudo- Mist_

_Kyouya Hibari- Cloud_

_Shocked, little sister?! You should be! Mwahahaha! And to piss you off, I've known about them for a long time. Well, don't reply! You wouldn't know where to send your letter if you'd reply anyway. The fax might be there already. If not, it will come._

_Love,  
__Lillian Francoise._

"Xerion!" she called. Immediately, the butler came to her room.

"Yes? Is there anything bad that has happened? Are you—"

"It's being planned now. . ."

"Then let's get you ready. Which guardian do you want to visit first?"

"Hibari Kyouya. Vongola Family 10th Generation Cloud Guardian."

The sound of the fax machine started without warning. A lot of papers were coming in. None of the two bothered to touch the papers.

"Of course, mistress. Is there anything else?"

"My coffee?! And FOOD?!"

"It will be here shortly."

The butler left. The blonde lied down on her not-so-comfy bed and stared at the ceiling. She had a poker face on. After a few moments, a smirk formed on her lips.

_"Hibari, will you remember me?"_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry if it's short, guize.  
_

_Kindly answer the poll in our profile. We want **you** to decide the ending of this story! :)_

_Review and or just fave and follow :)_


	5. The Aloof Cloud Meets His Past

"_Hibari, will you remember me?"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Aloof Cloud Meets His Past**

**_Tuesday  
Namimori Gakuen- Front Gate_**

Flashing lights. Sounds of unknown voices, questioning. Fangirls screaming and shouting. Clicking of heels. Great things to disturb the peace of Namimori. And Hibari.

"Ms. Francoise! What brings you here to Japan? Are you planning to make a branch of your jewellery company here in Namimori?"

"Xerion Baron! We heard that you were some sort of mixed martial arts expert in such a young age. How come you've become a butler now?"

"Xerion! Were you the one who started the fight between the Baron and the Demiri family?"

Ever since the two left from the hotel, these paparazzi has followed them. Asking the same questions. 'How's the company?', 'What happened to Baron's family?', and many more.

Xerion faced the paparazzi and smiled. "Classes are about to start. We will answer your questions once we accept your appointments. Give us a call if you want to schedule an appointment." Then he threw two business cards at them. Everyone who was there watched them fight over the cards.

Kusakabe then approached the famous students. "The chairman is asking for the both of you. Now." With that, the students smirked.

"Ah, yes. Will you please show us the way?" Lala asked, smiling like a refined woman that she is.

Kusakabe strode off to the reception room, leading the way for the two students. In every hall he passed, students would bow down and teachers would greet him.

* * *

**_Reception Room_**

Clak.

The students entered the room and stood by the door. A small couch and a rectangular table at the middle and a desk at the other side of the room. Last, but not the least, Hibari Kyouya sitting behind the desk.

"Sit down." He ordered. Lala and Xerion made their way to the couch.

"Do you not fear me, herbivores?" he asked, proudly.

"Not one bit, Hibari-san." The butler answered with a smirk.

At that moment, Hibari stood and approached the student, holding his tonfa against Xerion's neck. "Saa, saa, Kyo-kun! No need to start fights, right?" Lala asked in a cheerful tone.

"Who are you to—"

Hibari turned his head at the blonde girl. The first thing he noticed from her was the emerald necklace dangling on her neck.

"I'll bite you to death, _blonde_ herbivore." He said emphasising on the word blonde.

His movements were fast. But not fast enough to stop Xerion from blocking his attacks on Lala. The raven-haired student smirked.

"Hibari-san, we wouldn't want to hurt Ms. Yuki Ushio."

"Non-sense. Yuki Ushio is dead, herbivore. And that girl you're protecting is nothing but a phony."

"Ah, Hibari-san, Ms. Ushio is not dead _anymore._"

"_Anymore?_"

"Kyo-kun, shall we talk this over some other time? I believe we were called because of the issue of the paparazzi earlier." Lala informed, smiling as if she was planning something bad.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

"Why the hell are we here? And who are we looking for?!" the male asked, adding a growl at the end.

"Mukuro-sama, is that her?" Chikusa asked, pointing to a student located inside Namimori Middle School.

"Kufufu~ so, she's finally here in Japan. We shall meet again, my most precious tool."

Ken looked away from the building, crossed arms. Being jealous and such as usual, while Chikusa just had his poker face.

_Wait for me, my dear._ Mukuro thought. _Do not fall for the aloof cloud whose heart can never be opened up to you._

* * *

**_In class_**

"In the triangle theorem, the measure of angle 1 plus the measure of angle 2 plu—"

The teacher got stopped when the door suddenly opened. Lala and Xerion took a few steps in and bowed. Everyone else who was in the classroom became dead silent and frozen from fear. Sensei never liked it when his class gets disturbed. He's the type who'd fail students who'd do that. Unless, they're smart, of course.

"Ahem, Lala, please answer this. Xerion, I also have a problem for you, remain standing there."

_The ratio of the angles of a triangle is 2:5:8. Find the measure of the angles._

Lala looked at the class. Based on their looks, it seemed that sensei hasn't thought that. Xerion guessed it too. How unfair. Knowing sensei will get embarrassed; Lala took a piece of chalk and wrote the solution.

_2x- 1__st__ angle  
5x- 2__nd__ angle  
8x- 3__rd__ angle_

_2x+5x+8x= 180˚  
15x=180˚  
x= 12_

_8x= 8(12)  
= 96˚_

_5x= 5(12)  
= 60˚_

_2x= 2(12)  
= 24˚_

Obviously, he was embarrassed by what just happened a few moments ago. Lala didn't even think on how to solve the problem. On the spot, she knew. But, he was only half-embarrassed.

"Correct. Well done. Now, take your seat, Lala." After saying those, he took the chalk and wrote another word problem.

_One acute angle of a right angle is 50˚ more than the other. Find the measure of the two acute angles._

Sensei lends Xerion the chalk. Slowly, Xerion drew a right triangle.

_x- One acute angle  
x-50 is the other acute angle_

_x+x-50˚= 90˚  
2x= 140˚  
x= 70˚  
x-50˚= 20˚_

"Do sit down. Thank you, Xerion. Now class! Let me explain how it happened!"

Xerion sat down to his seat. His girl classmates were fangirling about how great he was. Sensei continued with his lecture.

**_After Break Time_**

"Saa, Xerion! What's the schedule for today?" Lala asked.

"Geometry. Chemistry. Break. English. Nippon. Break. History. Gym. Dismissal. Reception Room." Xerion answered, not bothering to look at Lala, distracted on his textbook.

Hina Akiyome. 14 years old. Her height is about 5'4; weight is unknown but she has slim figure like an hourglass; has dark brown hair with a hue of red when under the light; hair is styled like Anaru of Ano Hana, the anime; eye colour is golden brown; pale skin. She was known for her ways of flirting and such. Hina, tried out her flirting skills with Xerion.

"_Excuse me, I was wondering if you can speak Italian?"_ asked Hina in Italian.

"_Ah, yes. I speak Italian well since I stayed in Italy." _ Xerion replied, also in Italian.

"_Great! I prefer speaking in Italian than in Japanese. Can Lala speak in Italian as well?_" she asked, glancing at the blonde student who was staring out the window, deep in thought.

"_She cannot, unfortunately. Why ask, Ms. Hina?_"

"_No reason. I believed you can speak Italian because you look like one. Xerion, if this is not much of a nuisance to you, can you please tutor me in Geometry and English?_"

"_I would love to help out, but my mistress has ordered me not to take any offers like that. I will not say yes to everyone's tutoring, dates, celebrations, and the like Sorry. Now, return to your seat, Ms. Hina. Your style of seducing is way too noticeable. Have a pleasant day._"

Hina bit her bottom lip and her eyes were watery. After a few seconds, she ran off. "Jerk!" she shouted. A few girls followed her.

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to get me in the first place. Women like her are such a nuisance. I'd just wish that they—"

"Shush! Speak not of death in a place such as this, Xerion. Bring disgrace, you may." Lala ordered from her seat, speaking in a weird accent. Xerion chuckled to himself softly and nodded at her.

* * *

**_Reception Room  
Dismissal_**

Xerion knocked, waiting for a response or something. . . Silence. . . After a few moments, permission for them to enter was allowed.

Inside, the setting is still the same. The chairman moved his hands, telling the two to sit down.

"Lala Francoise and Xerion Baron… For causing mayhem in the school this morning, you shall clean the halls and rooms for two days. You are lucky that the teachers have voted _that_ as your punishment."

"Ne, Hibari-san! You're the one who decided, right?" Lala asked, smiling. "You're not the type who'd depend on votes and such."

"So what if I did decide on it? What if just bite you to death now?"

"_No! Kyo-kun needs to learn about staying calm. If not, Yuki-chan will get mad and not make any more of her cookies._"

"Y-Yuki…"

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Kindly answer the poll in our profile. We want **you** to decide the ending of this story! :)_

_Review or just fave and follow. Feel free to add to communities!_


	6. The Tenth's Famiglia

_Chapter 6: The Tenth's Famiglia_

It's been a few days since the two has moved into Namimori. Every day, unknown people would approach them and ask them weird questions about their past. In reply, Lala brushes them off and Xerion would apologize.

Today… Today is a weekend! No school, no problems about school and relaxation day! For those who aren't mafia. On the other side of Namimori, there they are. The tenth and his friends are having fun! Having fun as in, Yamamoto and Gokudera arguing on who is the right-hand man and Tsuna denying everything. Lambo and I-pin are playing with Fuuta and Bianchi was… _cooking._

"Dame Tsuna!" Reborn called before landing an aerial kick on Tsuna's back. "We're gonna have a visitor within five minutes. Get ready."

The trio looked at Reborn with different expressions. Yamamoto looked cool as always, Hayato a bit curious and Tsuna shocked and in pain after Reborn kicked him.

"W-why did you tell us this just now?!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his back. "How can we prepare in five minutes?"

"Who is the guest, Reborn-san?" Yamamoto asked, grinning.

"Your classmates Lala and Xerion. " Reborn answered as he kicked Tsuna again. Instead of getting off, he jumped on him. Tsuna… well, he was lying on the floor, stomach facing the ground and you know, getting beaten up by Reborn. The usual stuff. And let us not forget how Tsuna is begging for Reborn to stop.

"**WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS**?!" Gokudera asked, slamming his hand on Tsuna's small table. "NO ONE CAN JUST VISIT THE BOSS WITHOUT AN APPOINTMENT."

In the tenth's room, the arguing between Yamamoto and Gokudera started again but with a different topic, Tsuna complaining about Reborn's sudden announcement. And their argument lasted a while. They all turned silent when someone knocked on the door.

"You wasted your time complaining, dame Tsuna!" Reborn said. "The guests will be unpleased about that."

The door opened, and the male butler entered. Xerion was wearing his butler outfit, consisting of a white long sleeve on the inside, a black vest and on the outside, a long black jacket and of course, black pants.

"Pleasant afternoon to you all." He greeted as he bowed. "Sorry for being so late."

"WHAT LATE?!" Gokudera shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUDDENLY VISITS." Xerion went back to his straight posture and looked at him, surprised. He hasn't moved from his spot.

"Reborn-sama didn't tell you that we were _originally_ visit you three days ago?" he asked, smiling.

"Xerion, what's taking you so long?" she asked. "We don't have all day."

"Ah, yes. Forgive me for that." He apologized as he walked away from the door, making a way for her. The moment she entered, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed. Lala was wearing a white V-neck sleeveless with some sort of thin belt under her chest, and a short blue mini pleaded skirt that doesn't even reach half way of her thighs, her legs covered by white socks. If it weren't for the socks, it'd be like slutty clothes in their eyes. Her long blonde hair was messy with a few strands standing out. It looked like she was some bad-ass instead of a slut because of her red contacts.

"What the hell?" Gokudera muttered as he scanned her. "Wait…" His gaze turned and landed on Xerion's monochrome eyes. "You're the Demiri bastard—"

"Storm guardian, please shut up. Do not talk to my butler like that." She said as she approached him, crossed arms.

"Forgive her attitude. She's like that around Mafia bosses." Xerion apologized in her place while closing the door. Yamamoto and Tsuna felt a shiver crawl down their spine.

"My name is Takeshi Yamamoto." He introduced as he stood. "Feel free to call me Takeshi." Then he reached out his hand to Lala, asking for a handshake with his casual grin.

"Lala Francoise." She said as she took his hand and shook it. "It's also a pleasure." She took a sit on Tsuna's chair and looked at them all. Takeshi sat back on his tatami mat.

"Oi!" Gokudera shouted. "That's boss' seat! Move your f*cking ass."

"No, it's okay Gokudera." Tsuna contradicted. "W-what brings you here, Lala-san?" he asked nervously. Gokudera hissed before looking away, crossed arms.

"Lala." Reborn called before jumping from the small table and landing on her shoulder. "Why are you dressed up like that? You're engaged, be shameful!"

"Wait. You mean, she's the sister of—" Tsuna was about to finish when Lala abruptly stood up, making Reborn jump away. "You've seen my sister?" she asked, her eyes widened. Xerion chuckled from his spot.

"Y-yes!" he shrieked. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier!"

"Don't you scare boss, woman!" Gokudera shouted, about to bring out dynamites out his pockets. Takeshi let out a small laugh while Lala sighed.

"She's probably gone. So, what do you want, Reborn?" she asked, taking a seat and crossing her legs. Indeed, she was beautiful. But she was scary especially when she's wearing those red contact lens.

"You're here to meet your fiancé's family." He answered smirking. "Unless you've met them already."

"Is that all? Then I'm leaving."

"Have you seen him?"

Tsuna looked nervous. _I hope they won't meet but…_ he thought, clenching his fists.

"Sorry, I haven't." she said. "Where is Daemon-sama's descendant anyway?"

Everyone except for Xerion then looked at Lala. Tsuna looked nervous, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked uneasy. Suddenly, it felt like an imaginary brick hits Hayato's head.

"This woman…" he stated. "Is Elena's descendant. Am I right, Reborn?"

"Correct, Hayato." Reborn answered. "Well, Lala, do you have time to you can spend?" Lala yawned.

"She means to say is," Xerion said as he approached Lala. "We're very tired since yesterday. I hope you understand."

Gokudera hissed again. "S-sorry for making you visit us in that state…" Tsuna apologized. "We understand."

"Yeah. Sorry we didn't notice earlier." Takeshi added.

Lala stood and opened the window. A breeze entered the room the scent of her perfume entered the noses of the Vongola to go around the room.

"It smells like vanilla…" Takeshi muttered as he sniffed.

"I'll try to visit you again Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi. Have a nice day." She said, still facing the window. Then, she jumped.

"She reminds me of that damned Kyouya." Gokudera complained. Xerion gave his sincerest apologies before leaving the room. Well, instead of jumping through the window he exited the room through the door like any normal person would.

"Look out!" she shouted upon seeing a silver-haired male. It was Ryohei. Ryohei reached out his arms and positioned himself. Then she landed in his arms, safely. He also blushed when he set his eyes on her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for catching me, Ryohei-san." She said before getting off his arms. "Hope to know more about you!" then she ran off.

"She's cute to the extreme." He said. "Who is she?"

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**

"Mukuro-san sure is lucky to have Lala-chan as his fiancee!" Takeshi said, breaking the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Lala?" Ryohei asked. "Is she the blonde girl who's cute to the extreme from earlier?"

"I guess so." Then he laughed.

"Tch. She's nothing but a slut." Gokudera barked. "Damn bitch."

"Don't call her that, Hayato!" Tsuna said. "Well, we can't do anything about it…"

"Yeah… I wonder if she has met Mukuro-san… " Takeshi asked.

* * *

_A/N: Faves, Follows, Reviews Are Loved And Welcomed! And also, thank you for the 500+ views! _

_Kindly answer the poll in our profile. We want **you** to decide the ending of this story! :_


	7. Detention

_Chapter 7: Detention_

Dear, readers… If you remember, Lala was wearing clothes next to nothing and moody while Xerion kept on saying that she's just tired. Well, actually, she was just mad. Why? She got detention the other week. Getting detention wasn't much of a problem, but what happened _during_ detention is the problem. This is just a short chapter.

_**Namimori Reception Room  
11 am**_

There she was… Sitting behind the desk of the chairman of the Discipline Committee of Namimori Middle School… actually processing, reading, and going through paperwork of teachers. Doing paperwork wasn't a hassle for her; it was the amount of papers actually stacked on the desk right now. I mean, it was enough to make two thick novels! Who knew Hibari actually finishes all of this with ease?

On the other side of the school, Xerion was cleaning up the school facilities, including the bridge, and hallways. He's a butler, so there are no problems with that. Lala's room after going through rampage was worst… Way worse than cleaning out the school. A shiver went down his spine when he remembers that traumatizing experience.

One by one, the two students were able to finish their errands, unfortunately, but obviously, it took them after lunch break. Sadly, Hibari didn't give them permission to have break times… Or even time to drink coffee. It made Lala stressed. The stressed type whose hair goes all messy, whose eye bags look like black eyes, pale complexion and the such if there isn't coffee around. Yes, coffee is the only thing that keeps her up, pretty and sane. Dear readers, please note the way you read this. _Pretty Insane_.

_**2 pm**_

The prefect made his way to his sanctuary, the Reception Room. "Are you done wi—" He found the young blonde asleep on the couch, completely vulnerable. She was wearing a long-sleeved blouse and a dark blue pleated skirt. Her long blonde hair covered most of her face. She slept in a fetal position. "Oy, herbivore." He called as he trotted towards the green couch. "I didn't give you permission to sleep." She used her left hand to move her hair away from her face and slowly, she sat up.

"Kyo-san?" she questioned in a low voice. "I'm done with the paperwork."

"Who gave you permission to call me _Kyo-san_, herbivore?"

"I told you. When we were childr—"

"Do you think I'd believe that story?" he asked in an eerie tone, raising up his tonfa. "I'll bite you to death."

Then he attacked her swiftly and intensely with his tonfas. She let out an 'eep' before putting her arms out in a defensive position. "I'm not lying! Ask me any questions!" she begged as she looked at him. Nothing stopped Hibari from attacking her. And also, Lala didn't stop from dodging and running away. "Xerion!" she shouted. She prayed that he'd come to save her just before she gets bitten to death.

"You're noisy, herbivore. More detention for you." He swung his tonfas again. And out of nowhere Xerion appeared in front of Lala and got hit. "Why didn't you fight against him?" Xerion questioned angrily as he took grip of Hibari's tonfas. Hibari couldn't be less stunned and pissed off to what he did. "I won't fight Kyoya! I l—"

"Stop spouting nonsense. You're engaged to Mukuro Rokudo!" Xerion shouted. Hibari pulled away from Xerion and glared at them with the worst possible death glare he has.

"I won't have herbivores like you associated with Mukuro Rokudo stay in Namimori Middle. The both of you are expelled. Leave immediately before I bite you to death."

"W-what?" Lala stammered.

"If I see you again here, I'll bite you to death. Regardless of our relationship before, I will not tolerate anyone who is affiliated with Mukuro Rokudo."

"_Tsundere_!" Lala shouted before running of in tears. Xerion did a 90 degrees bow to Hibari before running out the reception room to follow her. Hibari froze in his place. Not because of anger but in shock. In his heart, he felt an unfamiliar feeling… Better yet, a feeling he has not felt for a long time.

* * *

_**3 pm  
In An Apartment**_

_She's angry. Oh god. Please don't go flipping tables and throwing plates at me. If I only have a tranquilizer or something. ANYTHING! Please don't let her throw a tantrum. Not now. Kamisama, I won't make poisoned tea and coffee anymore, please—_Xerion let those thoughts around when he suddenly heard his mistress call.

"Xerion." She called her voice breaking. "I want the old Hibari…"

"I cannot do that. Forgive me…"

* * *

_A/N: Short chapter. Warned ya! _

_Kindly answer the poll in our profile. We want **you** to decide the ending of this story! :)_

_Detected grammatical errors? OOC-ness? Mary Sue?! Then come on by and drop a review! Simple 'I find this interesting' reviews are loved and welcomed. I accept constructive and destructive criticisms, suggestions, feedback and etc. Please don't be shy!_


	8. Clouded Heart

Chapter 8: Clouded Heart

* * *

**April 15  
Namimori Middle School**

Students were whispering among each other. More specifically, sophomore students are whispering among each other.

_Ring!_

Everyone got into their classrooms and took their seats. In Sawada's class, two chairs are left empty _again._

"I heard Hibari expelled Lala and Xerion."

"Do you know why?"

"It says that she did some serious crime and he won't allow it."

"I thought they were only suspended."

Takeshi looked out the window, deep in thought. Gokudera was texting some person and Tsuna listened to their conversations. Pure silence enveloped the classroom when the teacher entered the room. The students stood up and greeted him and sat down afterwards.

"I suppose you've heard the rumours about Lala-san and Xerion-san." Sensei started. "It is not decided whether they are expelled or suspended. For now, they are under probation. So, please stop it with those rumours."

"Hai, sensei!" the class replied. Then class started.

* * *

**Reception Room**

Hibari lay on the green couch on the reception room, deep in thoughts about his _dead_ childhood friend. He couldn't forget about _her._ _She_ was the reason Hibari became who he is now. From a weak and naïve child, he transformed into a strong carnivore who can protect his people.

_/ Flashback_

_**May 5, 2002  
Hibari Residence**_

_Hibari's house was located on top of a hill for safety and protection. The only ones who can go there are close friends and relatives. During this time, Hibari and Yuki were playing among themselves. The two of them played pretend while the grown-ups have some business to attend to. _

"_Yuki-chan, are you feeling well?" 'Doctor' Hibari asked._

"_No, doctor. I feel hot." She replied, followed by a cough. She sat on the futon while Hibari sat on the floor. _

"_Let me take your temperature then." Hibari ran out of the room to get the thermometer, leaving Yuki alone. Yuki lied down on the bed and covered herself with a blanket. For her, it was cold. Very cold._

_Hibari took a while before he was able to return to the room. When he entered, he ran to Yuki's side and held her hand. _

"_Yuki-chan, wake up." He begged, gripping on her hand. "We're just playing, right?"_

_She was silent. At first, she was all red before Hibari left. When he returned, she was silent and pale. As if she's… dead. Hibari felt his tears run down his cheeks._

_Once again, he ran out of the room. "Okaa-san!" he shouted as he ran through the hallways. "Okaa-san!" His mother came running to him and pulled him into an embrace._

"_What's wrong, dear?" she asked, stroking Hibari's hair trying to calm him down._

"_Y-Yuki-chan…" he replied, crying. "S-she won't wake up… W-what should I do?"_

_His mother hurried to the room, carrying Hibari in her arms. She opened the room and approached the futon and looked at her. She sat down near the futon and examined her._

"_Misa-san wouldn't be pleased about this…" his mother murmured as she let go off Hibari. She took Yuki's wrist and checked her pulse. What was there to check anymore? _

"_Is she okay, okaa-san?" he asked, holding the sleeve of her kimono._

"_Y-yes. S-she's just tired, I guess. I'll call Misa-san, I'll be right back." _

_Hibari's expression lit up. He was happy that his best friend was only tired and not… dead. Hikari (Hibari's mother) hurried off to get Yuki's mother._

_Well, after that day, they never saw each other again. _

_/ Flashback end_

"Yuki…" he muttered before falling into a deep sleep. His bird companion, Hibird, looked at him before flying off again.

* * *

**Namimori Shopping Mall  
5 pm**

Lots of people started to swarm around. It's time to go home, play around until curfew. In a grocery store, there she was in the junk food aisle, only staring at the products with blank eyes. A few people would bump into her and stare at her, she ignored it all. By the end of the aisle, she stared at a chocolate product for a few moments before sighing.

"Kufufu~" a chuckle echoed just behind her. "Do you want this? I'll buy it for you if you want." Then he took the chocolate bar and smiled. She turned around to see the man, at the moment her eyes landed on his face, her expression brightened, and her eyes were suddenly full of life.

"Y-you're Mukuro Rokudo…" she said, on the brink of crying. "I never thought I'd meet you!" She added before hugging him tightly. Mukuro smirked before hugging her.

"You're so beautiful, Lala-chan." He whispered before pulling away from the hug. "Come on, I'll pay for this." He then pulled her gently and walked to the counter with Lala in his arms.

_Maybe it's for the better if I __**do**__ marry, Mukuro Rokudo_. She thought as they walked. _It's better than forcing myself on that… Kyouya._

Based from her expression, Mukuro has already a big hint on what she's thinking. Possibly the most devious smirk started to form on his lips.

**Kokuyo Land  
6: 30 pm**

They stood in front of the run down park.

"This is where you live?" she asked. "I-it's not that it's uncomfortable looking or anything, b-but it's because I r-really never thought anyone c-could live in a place like this…"

Mukuro looked at her, his mouth agape and his eyes a bit widened at her words. "Kufufu." He chuckled. "Living here is a bit of an inconvenience, but we don't let it hinder us from living like everyday people."

She looked at him and smiled. They went onwards. Passing by a few broken down rides, stands and such, they finally reached the building Mukuro calls _home_.

"Mukuro-sama!" Ken called as he approached the couple along with Chikusa "Who's that…? Don't tell me…"

"Ken. Chikusa." He said. "Meet Lala Francoise. My fiancée."

The two men students looked at the woman, surprised. "I've heard of Chrome Dokuro." She informed. "May I meet her?"

Mukuro's body started to emit mist. A lot of mist…

"A-ano.." she muttered. "What happened…?"

A smile formed on Lala's lips. "Please take care of me, everyone!" she asked while bowing. "I promise I won't be a burden."

"Tch. Don't think you'll be treated so nicely since you're Mukuro-sama's fiancée." Ken growled.

"Try to feel at home, Lala-sama." Chikusa said.

Chrome stayed silent.

_I hope this life goes well._ Lala thought. _I wonder what'll happen next._

* * *

_A/N: __Don't forget to read or check out our other story "Hello! How Are You?". It's a Hibari x OC story. Currently have 7 chapters._

_Leave a review please? I answer/reply to all reviews. Visit my profile, and answer the poll to decide the ending._


	9. Misted School

Chapter 9: Misted School

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Lala!"

"It's nice to be here again."

"What happened to you?"

"Me and Xerion had conflicts with the paperworks. It's all okay now. But, it is true that Hibari and I fought."

"KYOOOKUUGEENNN! Is it true you're engaged?!"

Everyone's glare went to Ryohei.

"Yes. Recently, he transferred to this school."

"WOAAAHHH!" people from the outside shouted. A few people took a peek outside.

"Guys! Some visitor is fighting against Kyoya!" a classmate shouted. Everyone hurried to the window, wanting to get a glimpse of the fight. All except Lala whose smile just disappeared after hearing _his_ name. Xerion just took a peek to see who the rival of the said prefect was. He walked calmly back to Lala aftet a few moments with a smirk.

"Mukuro-sama is in a fight with Hibari Kyoya. What actions will we take?"

* * *

The sounds of metal clashing together, the crowd's awes and gasps, the swiftness and rigorousness of each attack inflicted upon each other. Indeed, this is a fight to watch.

"Kufufu... I have no intentions on fighting you, Hibari Kyouya."

"I don't care. I'll bite you to death."

"That's amusing. Also, it is f-"

"Mukuro-kun! What are you doing?" Lala questioned as she approached them.

"Apologies, my dear." he said as he disappeared on Hibari's personal zone and reappeared in front of Lala. "Kufufu. It really isn't my intention to start a scene with HIM."

Lala who was just crossing her arms, looking a bit unimpressed and angry turned into a nice and proper lady. "As long as you're telling the truth, Mukuro-kun."

Hibari attacked the couple. Mukuro protected Lala with his trident.

"What are you doing, Hibari? Mukuro-kun simply wants to start a simple life as a student here. Do you want I to tarnish your name?" Lala asked, walking to their sides. "Or perhaps talk about this later, after class."

The crowd awed in disappointment. By some reason, the two agreed to her proposal. The next moment, class has started and all the students disappeared from Hibari's sight.

* * *

"Okay, as seen from what happened this morning, please be nice to your new classmate."

The door opened, suddenly also, mist entered the room and it got darker and darker. Glimmering cherry blossom petals had entered the classroom and flew around.

"_Illusions... or real illusions. Withing the illusions hide real illusions from the real illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie... within the lie hides the truth. That is the mist._"

The student has now entered. He wore the usual uniform of Namimori which consisted a dark navy-blue vest, a long sleeve polo inside, red neck tie, black slacks and of course, white shoes. Mukuro's hair was a bit messy, especially with the bangs and he wore bandages around his right eye.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Mukuro Rokudo. I've recently been released from the hospital of my hometown. Kufufu." he introduced. "Also, if you have any questions about me, please don't shy away."

"Oh. I wasn't informed about that. Now, please take a seat next to Xerion." sensei said. "Xerion, please raise your hand."

Xerion raised his hand as ordered. Before Mukuro would even react he questioned: "Is Ryohei Sasagawa not of this class? Kufu."

"Ah, let me answer that." Xerion presented. "Unfortunately, no. Ryohei is of Class 3-B. Also, it's a pleasure to be in this class. Please forgive us if we're a nuisance since we've also recently transferred to this class."

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention. It may be obvious, but Lala and Xerion has graduated from being  
sophomores."

The class has started to whisper among each other. Mukuro, ignoring all remarks and comments as he passed by, took a seat. He looked pale and tired.

"Are you okay, Mukuro-san?" a girl asked. "You seem pale."

"Don't worry about me. I'm just a bit fatigued after causing a scene with Hibari. It seems I'm still not accustomed to moving too much." he answered. "Thank you for taking notice to small details as such. May I know your name?"

The raven-haired girl blushed deeply and fiddled with the hemline of her vest. It caught everyone's attention. Her hair fell and covered most parts of her face. Mukuro simply smirked.

"M-my name i-is H-Hime W-W-Wata-taru... " she stuttered.

"Hime Wataru? Ah, I've heard of your name. You should keep your head up and show pride." he replied, raising up her chin. "Kufufu. Show only minimal weakness. Also, I wish to be an acquaintance of yours someday."

"H-hai..."

In an instant, Mukuro became the talk of the day.

* * *

_Mukuro..._ Lala thought. _You're a big flirt, you bastard._

"Mukuro-sama, what happened to your eye?" a girl asked.

"Ah..." he gave a mournful look. "An accident happened when I was a child... M-my parents and I..." he looked away, biting his bottom lip.

"Forgive me! I didn't mean to!" she apologised as she bowed.

"Kufufu. Don't worry. Seeing all of your happy faces make my day."

"Who's taking care of you now?" another asked.

"Hmm... My friends who I met in my former school." he answered, smirking.

"How did you do those awesome effects earlier?" another new one asked.

"It's a gift, I have to say."

Their conversation lasted. Those girls' body language gives off so much information. They all want Mukuro for themselves. His dearest fiancee showed no action.

"Lala-sama." Xerion called as he approached her table, carrying bento boxes. "Shall we eat?"

"Okay." she replied, still writing down on her notebook. "Feed me. I'm a bit busy."

Xerion chuckled as he put down the boxes on the table. "As you wish."

_FLIRT. I KNOW YOUR TRUE PLANS. YOU'RE LUCKY I'M GOING WITH IT. USELESS. MANIPULATING..._

"Maybe it would be better if we eat somewhere else, perhaps?" Xerion suggested, putting his hand on hers, and looking at her with concern. Lala looked at him, her eyes showing sadness. Not jealousy, but sadness.

"Don't give me that..." then she ordered. "Fine. Let's go to the rooftop."

Lala stood and took Xerion by the arm. Xerion with his other hand, carried their lunches. "Is there a reason to why you're holding my arm?"

"I wanna read while walk. I might bump into someone if I do that without you."

Xerion chuckled before heading off with Lala who's reading a book in his arm. A few students glared at them before leaving the classroom. The class president, walked pass them and bumped into Lala. Unfortunate for the president, Xerion had pulled Lala into an embrace and glared at the president.

"Ms. President, please be a bit cautious as we. Indeed, it's a bad habit to read while walking, but please do understand. Being a Junior is a challenge for us." he said, still giving her a death glare. "Our sincerest apologies also if you think of us as a nuisance to this class, Saiya-san."

"If you really think yourselves as a nuisance to us, just go back to being sopho- WAIT! I'm still talking! Fine!"

"Good day, Saiya-san."

Then, they walked off. Lala seemed not to have an idea on what happened due to her engrossment on the book she's reading. Before leaving the classroom, Xerion took notice of Mukuro's actions.

* * *

The door leading to the rooftop flung open. And then Xerion made entrance to the rooftop. Now, he was carrying a sleeping Lala in his arms.

"Ah, it's Xerion and Lala-san!" Tsuna said. "What happened to Lala?"

"Konnichiwa!" Takeshi greeted.

"Kyokugen!" Ryohei shouted. "Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa minna-san." Xerion replied. "Lala is a bit tired. Ple-"

"Ugh..." Lala groaned. "Let me go..."

"As you wish." Xerion said as he gently put her down. "Here is your lunch."

Lala took her bento and looked at them. Their gazes were upon hers, full of curiosity.

"Ryohei-san, please take this as a token of gratitude for saving me last time." she said as she gave her bento box to him. "I hope you like it."

Ryohei blushed as he accepted the bento. "Did you make this?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Aw. I wish I had one too." Takeshi said.

"Tch. Where's your fiancé now?"

Tsuna felt _it_ again. The presence of Mukuro Rokudo is nearby. "Is he here?" Tsuna asked.

"I really don't know." she answered. "I really don't care as well." Lala gestured her hand to Xerion, ordering him to sit down next to her. Xerion did as so.

"You and Xerion are close." Takeshi took notice. "How did you meet?"

Lala and Xerion looked at each other and then chuckled. "It's one of those cliche stories where a poor young boy is being bullied and his savior comes along." Xerion answered. "Shall I expound on that?"

Even his Japanese was deep. All they can do was nod to what they think he said is: "Do you want me to tell the story?"

* * *

_/ Flash back_

_The Demiri, Baron and Francoise family was in the brink of war. A lot of corruption and the such done by the Demiri and Baron family got the headlines for a few months. But instead of the Demiri's name, it was the Francoise family. Yes, the Francoise family is framed for the political scandals of the Demiri family. Both heirs of the family are the biggest victims._

_In a playground full of silence and nothingness, there on a swing sat a pale young boy with jet-black hair, big violet eyes wearing some blue shirt and beige shorts. His face was covered with wounds and bruises. No tear was shed from his eyes._

_Then comes along the savior of the story. A young girl, making her way home passed the playground and saw him. The girl approached the kid and asked: "Are you okay?" she asked. "Do you need some bandages?"_

_The young boy looked up at her smiling face. He didn't react further. He only looked at her. Her jet-black hair reached her shoulders, her deep blue eyes set him in a trance, the cute white Sunday dress she wore... For him, she looks like his angel._

_"Tenshi-chan..." he called. "E-etto..."_

_"Call me Lala Francoise." she said. "Or just Lala. But no Tenshi-chan. Okay?"_

_"H-hai..."_

_"Let's get going then. We don't want you to get hurt more."_

_/ Flashback end_

* * *

"... I could never forget how my dearest Angel saved me from that never-ending loneliness!" he said. "But that's all the past now."

Everyone who just listened to his story deadpanned. Lala scoffed. "I told you not to call me Tenshi-chan or anything like that, right?" she asked while giggling. "Idiot."

"You two look more of a couple, you know?" Takeshi said.

"Y-yeah..." Tsuna added.

"I'm sure you'll die alone." Gokudera said.

"May I ask..." Tsuna asked shyly. "What happened to your families?"

"In the end, they all became friends. But Xerion still insisted on serving me."

Ryohei was too busy eating his bento, Lala just took notice. Their conversation lasted until lunch break ended.

* * *

In class, Mukuro just doodled stuff on his notebook, pretending to take notes. Xerion listened carefully to the teacher. Lala tried to pronounce the English words on her notebook. Other students were bored but listened.

Just before class ended sensei asked: "Saiya-san. Please help Mukuro-san with Science class, okay?"

"Hai. I will do my best."

Saiya, the class president, gave a look to Mukuro. A 'You are gonna be mine.' glare. Mukuro looked displeased about that.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled. "Such a busy person as Saiya might break if I am added in her list. Can I choose my study PARTNER, sensei?" he emphasized on the word partner which made almost every girl look at him.

"Okay. Be sure to choose wisely." then sensei left after those words, carrying his books. With pride and confidence, Mukuro stood from his seat with a smirk and trotted to Lala's table.

"_My dear, may you be my partner? Kufufu._" he spoke with a foreign tongue.

"_I didn't know you can speak French._" she replied, looking at him with a smile. "_I'm already your partner, or am I not?_"

"Kufufu." he chuckled, moving down his slightly balled-up fist against her right cheek. "_What a wise answer to me. Now, let's do our best, Lala_."

He bowed down and kissed her on the lips. Everyone's mouth went agape. They gasped and awed at the scene. A bunch of different reactions from each student was made. Mukuro pulled away, smirking and then stood up.

"Is there a problem, everyone?" he asked back to Japanese. "Kufufu. It seems that I have forgotten to mention that I'm already engaged to Lala-chan. Do forgive me for getting your hopes up. Kufufu."

From that moment on, Lala is the number one enemy of the class. Xerion stood abruptly and approached Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, may I also be a helping in your studies?" he asked. "If the both of you won't mind, that is, of course."

Sensei had now just entered the classroom. Dino-sensei that is. Yes, it's time for English.

"Good af-" he greeted but cut himself off when he saw Mukuro Rokudo. Hurriedly, Dino took out a piece of chalk and wrote on the board.

**ANSWER PAGE 23-27 OF YOUR ENGLISH BOOK.**

Then he ran off before anyone could react again. A smirk formed on Mukuro's lips from the moment Dino entered. The class began to chat and gossip about stuff they want.

"_Are you perhaps jealous of me and Lala?_" he asked sitting on Xerion's table which is located behind Lala. Once again, in a foreign tongue. Lala bothered not to care about the situation. Once she starts hearing Italian it's as if her mind falls asleep.

"_I just do not want Lala to have so much work on her beautiful hands. Is that a problem, Mukuro-sama?_"

"_Kufufu. You had your chances, Mr. Butler. Such a shame you have let loose of it. Who knew such a chance would slip so easy like-_"

"Xerion." Lala called. "Help me answer this. Mukuro-kun, you can join in if you want."

Mukuro and Xerion glared at each other before returning to their seats. The male students grabbed their books and chair and dragged them to Lala's table and began to do the said seat work.

* * *

_Ding! Dong!_

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto. You are being called by Dino-sensei in the faculty for urgent matters relating to your families. Please come to the faculty immediately. Thank you."

After the announcement, everyone has looked on the trio. The said trio stood up and left the classroom in a hurry.

Dino stood, waiting. His back leaning on the white wall near the door, his arms were crossed, one of his index fingers was tapping rapidly on his arm, and he looked uneasy. And then, finally, the trio has arrived. Before anyone could make their remarks or comments, he had said it. "Mukuro Rokudo is here. Do you know about this?"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for not updating for one week! Even in my other story I haven't updated for a week or two ( ; _ ; )_

_Kindly answer the poll in our profile. We want **you** to decide the ending of this story! :)_

_I revised a few chapters.  
I added a lot of stuff in chapter 1. (I only added a decent intro)_

_Currently, I'm writing down a Psycho-Pass story. AkanexShogo~! -Mimi_


	10. Freed

_Ding! Dong!_

_"Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto. You are being called by Dino-sensei in the faculty for urgent matters relating to your families. Please come to the faculty immediately. Thank you."_

_After the announcement, everyone has looked on the trio. The said trio stood up and left the classroom in a hurry._

_Dino stood, waiting. His back leaning on the white wall near the door, his arms were crossed, one of his index fingers was tapping rapidly on his arm, and he looked uneasy. And then, finally, the trio has arrived. Before anyone could make their remarks or comments, he had said it. "Mukuro Rokudo is here. Do you know about this?"_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Freed**

Two hands were up in the air. Everyone in the classroom looked at them who raised their hands.

"Oh. Ummm... Thank you for volunteering for the program then. See you tomorrow for the orientation about the mentorship program." sensei thanked. "Goodbye class. Wait for your next teacher."

Sensei left the classroom carrying his belongings. Students have started to gather around the back where the two students are. With all of their eyes filled with curiosity, they encircled the two men and looked at them as if they are pups pondering what is in their master's hand.

"Mukuro-san, can you handle the program? I'll take your place if you want!"

"I thought you'll only tutor Lala-san. What made you change your mind?"

"Speaking of Lala-san, will she be okay with your choice, Xerion-kun?"

Those questioned rang in their ears. It was a pain in the ass._ A real pain. _And not only a pain in the ass, but everywhere.

"I'm just trying to help out as much as you've helped me, Kufufu."

"Yes. Me and Mukuro has the same reason for joining."

"Where is, Lala-chan?" Mukuro asked as he looked at Xerion with a playful smirk.

"She has a fever," he answered with a stern tone. "Later, I'll be going home early to take care of her."

"Kufufufufu. May I come along?"

"Please ask permission from the prefect first. Or better yet_, stay away_."

"Why should I stay away?"

"Because you have caused a lot of trouble ever since you came here, her fever is one of them."

"Please let me give my most sincere apologies to _my_ dear Lala-chan."

"Of co-"

"_Personally._"

"I shall see what I can do." Xerion scowled.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"What? Mukuro Rokudo is here?" Tsuna questioned anxiously. Gokudera sent a death glare to Dino. Takeshi looks uneasy. Dino, well, he was serious as well.

"Maybe it has something to do with that engagement with Lala-san." Tsuna said.

"But for him to be in the flesh already? I thought the agreement was Mukuro will be free a month before their wedding." Dino replied.

"That Mukuro Rokudo broke the rules." Hayato said.

"Why won't we investigate then?" Takeshi asked with a grin.

"That sounds good, Yamamoto." Dino replied to Takeshi with a bit of light on his face. "Let's get planning?"

"Can't we ask Lala-san's sister about this?" Tsuna asked. "Her sister told me I can ask her about this arranged marriage thing."

"Whatever the boss wants." Hayato said.

_**After Class**_

The day was boring, dull and plain for everyone. Grey clouds enveloped the sky leaving no opening for any sun, but no droplets descend yet. A young woman sitting on the wooden bench of a playground stared at the sky. For a few minutes, she anticipated rain. The playground was empty and silent.

_Lala-chan, I wonder if you're okay…_

"I wonder if Tsunayoshi…" she whispered to herself. "Well, speak of the devil…"

To her right, she saw Tsuna with the others and Dino Cavallone, standing. She stood from her seat and leaped toward the group like a child. Her sailor uniform skirt and hair bounced gently at every step she made. Finally, when she was a feet away from Tsuna, she stopped and giggled.

"The richness of the rain made me feel safe and protected; I have always considered the rain to be healing - a blanket - the comfort of a friend. Without at least some rain in any given day, or at least a cloud or two on the horizon, I feel overwhelmed by the information of sunlight and yearn for the vital, muffling gift of falling water." She recited to them. "Why, hello there."

Suddenly, it rained. The group looked at her, baffled. Smiling, she leaped back to the bench she was sitting on, grabbed her umbrella, and opened it. Instead of using it to cover herself, she just held it to her side while leaping and bouncing her way back. The group was already holding their umbrellas above their heads.

"Shouldn't you all be in school?" she asked twirling around. Her long black hair spun along with her body. "Is there something you need with me, strangers?"

"Cut the crap, Francoise." Hayato ordered. "Why do hell did you free Mukuro Rokudo?!" The young woman stopped and looked at them intently.

"Stay calm Gokudera." Dino said.

"Dino-san is right." Tsuna added.

"We can't have a wedding without a groom right?" she answered. "More importantly, we can't have a wedding without love! Love is very important in a wedding right? And I'm sure this is what Daemon-sama would want to happen."

"Are you crazy?!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Mukuro Rokudo is dangerous!"

"What happened to Chrome-chan?" Tsuna added.

"Well, someone has to atone for the sins Mukuro Rokudo did." She replied. "_Ne_, Dino-san. I thought you were gonna help me with Operation: Make Love Bloom!"

"W-well…" Dino stuttered. "I just can't let Mukuro Rokudo go free. He's a murderer! What if he dominates the school? What if he starts a massacre?"

"Stay calm minna-san!" Takeshi said trying to cool down the situation. The rain poured harder.

"Well, first of all… I'm not crazy and I know Mukuro-sama is dangerous. Chrome-san is undergoing recovery now. Lastly, Mukuro Rokudo's life is in _my _hands." Lillian answered finally putting the black umbrella over her soaked head. Her tone becomes serious and firm. "One wrong move and he goes back to Vendicare. But that doesn't mean the engagement will be broken. When Mukuro got out, we settled things fast and clearly."

* * *

_In the black limousine, Mukuro stood still wearing his straitjacket and the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Two men in suits escorted him in. On the other side of the limo, Lillian sat there with a sinister grin and looking at him with adult eyes._

_"Remove those restraints." She ordered. "Hurry."_

_They followed her order. Hastily, they removed the cuffs and the straight jacket and then walked away. Mukuro walked in and closed the door. "Let's go then." she said, "Mukuro Rokudo. Do you know who I am?" The limousine started to moved. After a few months of being imprisoned, he knew not anything about the road ahead of him. Mukuro saw the streetlights giving a shed of light on Lillian's beautiful face._

_"You are Lillian Francoise, if I'm not mistaken." he answered with a smirk. He rested his arm on the door and rested his cheek on the palm of the hand. His other arm lay on his crossed legs. He wore his straitjacket but it was not restricted. The belts of the straightjacket hung loosely around his body. And he wore white pants, as white as his strait-jacket, and there are also belts loosely hanging around. "You are correct." Lillian answered, smiling. "I'm so happy that you know me."_

_"How can I not know you?" he asked. "You're the one who gave me freedom. I ow-"_

_"Do you think what I'm doing is free? I am doing this for the Francoise family."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Have you fallen in love? Fallen so hard that you want to marry the girl? Then have children and grow old together? I know you haven't yet since you're only 16. Oh well… The main point is, can you have an everlasting marriage without love?"_

_"I do not know. Political marriages seem to last long. Kufufufu."_

_"They do, but... I want your wedding to be grand and full of blossoming love!"_

_"Kufufu...__** My**__ wedding?"_

_"I'm sure you're aware that you're Daemon Spade's descendant. Do you know the story of Daemon and Elena?"_

_"Enlighten me."_

_She let out a deep sigh before starting the story. "This happened during the time of Primo. Daemon attended a ball and there he met Lady Elena. The details about the story are unclear but here's what I know. At the moment he saw her, he fell in love. Elena then introduced Daemon to Primo after some time being together. With Daemon being head over heels for Elena then, how could he say no? He joined the Vongola. The Vongola was created to protect the weak and innocent. Daemon did his best to do the mission of the Vongola. Elena fell more in love with the Daemon she saw. One day, Primo has gotten the whole 'being one of the strongest mafia family boss' thing in his mind that he went crazy. It started wars among other families. As the others thought Daemon was rebelling against the Vongola, he was actually just continuing what the Vongola started. In a war with an unknown family, Daemon had just returned to protect the headquarter. When he got back, he saw Elena... dying."_

_"You want me and 'Elena's descendant' to continue what they started.?" he questioned with an ominous tone. "How about if I trap you in a never-ending nightmare, Ms. Francoise? Everyone in the mafia world is well aware that I do not want to be part of their world."_

_"I knew you'd respond like that." she replied with a smirk. She brought out a plain white cell phone from the pocket of her coat which was lying on the seat and showed it to Mukuro. "One press of the green button, and you return to Vendicare at anytime and anywhere. Dare cross me and my sister, you'll face a worse future." He looked at her, fuming._

_"Very well. But, I will not agree unless you decide to agree with one of the terms I want to propose." he said. "Kufufu. What do you say?"_

_"Let me hear about it."_

_"Kufufufu. Proposal One. She goes to school with the other Vongola. You'll let me enroll there and pay for all expenses. Proposal Two. She'll have to live with me but you'd have to cut all connections with her. I'll allow you to send letters once a month or so. Choose wisely."_

_"I choose proposal one." she replied without even batting an eye. "You might take away my sister's purity and innocence. Or worse... her freedom!"_

_"Kufufu. Well, may I ask you a question?"_

_"Whut?"_

_"How come you're not the descendant of Elena?"_

_"This may sound weird but, the pendant chose her. A pendant that has been passed down from one generation to another."_

_"Kufufu. We-"_

_"You know by doing this, you already accept being engaged with __**her.**__ And also, if you don't like this and try to run away, I'd still get my way."_

_"Kufufu, how petrifying. Well, where do you intend to drop me off?"_

_"To my home? We need to prepare you for Japan." she answered. "Good luck with your life in Japan. Also, by doing this, you are now putting Chrome under __**my **__tender loving care~!"_

_"Very well. I do not need her anymore since I have gained my freedom. Kufufu."_

* * *

"That's how it is. Now, I have to go." she said. "I still have a lot of things to do, Tsunayoshi. Good day." Lillian walked off. Tsuna and the others sent their own ways of saying goodbye. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. Once again, she looked like a childish teenager again. With a big grin and sparkling eyes, she shouted:

"**Dino-kun! I love you! I hope to marry you someday!**" then she ran off like a child. Dino stood, frozen and in shock. He was aware that Lillian has feelings for him. They shared the same feelings since they were children! But, business is business. Lillian is not fit to be his bride. The trio looked at the blushing Dino before walking off. Dino finally snapped into reality when he realized the young Vongola trio has gone.

* * *

_**In an apartment unit**_

"Lala-sama." Xerion called. "I'm home. I've brought along Mukuro Rokudo with me." Silence. Lala didn't reply to him. Xerion then looked at Mukuro and gestured him to follow.

The unit was average sized. It can accommodate at least two people. The floors were wooden and annoyingly _noisy and creaky._ The walls, coated, with a white hue, along with the ceilings had a few specks of dirt and scratches. The doors were coated with white and or brown tinted paint, depending on what the room is, and the newly replaced doorknobs sparkled with shininess. The first thing you'd see when you come in is the western style living room and kitchen. On the left, white door and a small sigh hanging on the door, and on the right, a black door also with a small sign hanging and to the most right corner is another white door, which is the bathroom.

"If you feel that you need to use the bathroom," Xerion started. "It's the white door on the right. Lala's door is the black one. I'll go make some snacks, please go ahead, _Mukuro-sama_." Not one bit was Xerion please about Mukuro visiting. Besides the fact that he disobeyed his mistress' order and Mukuro might get her fever but Mukuro was with Lala. Alone! A dangerous murderer who wants to destroy the mafia world by controlling the strongest mafia boss is with his beautiful, nice, and innocent Lala. The thought of him being alone with her makes his veins pop and makes his stomach turn. He imagines a chibi Mukuro with horns, a tail and a trident scaring of a cute chibi Lala who's dressed up as an angel.

Mukuro smirks at Xerion, gives a small thanks, and heads to Lala's room. Xerion just smiled. In his mind he thought the moment was: _His smirk meant he's going to touch her lady parts. That 'thank you' probably means he thinks I've let him do it and will later tell Lala that I let Mukuro do such frivolous things! And he couldn't control himself so he hurried to her room. Surely, he is going to use the time – approximately three minutes – to do all of those horrid and frivolous things. That sly bastard. In addition, I can't go just entering, Lala might… Just, damn._

Xerion sighed and hastily, he went to the kitchen and made tea, took out some biscuits from the wooden cabinet, put them all on plates and trays and he's ready to go! He hurried to Lala's room, but of course didn't make it obvious that he was in a hurry, nonchalantly, he entered the room with a smile.

"Here's some tea and biscuits." He informed as he put the tray on the small table located at the right of Lala's small bed. In her room were two beds. The small table mentioned earlier was located between the two white one-person sized beds covered with bedspreads. The floor was wooden as well, and the walls and ceilings are white. The curtains covered the three feet window, leaving the room dimly lit.

The atmosphere around the room was negative and tense. Lala was sitting up on her bed, smiling at Mukuro while looking at him with loving eyes. Mukuro positioned a chair next to her bed and sat. Mukuro, one of the most evil people in the world, was slightly blushing! Meanwhile, Xerion stood by the door, back straight, chin up, chest out, stomach in, and always put on a smile. With curious eyes, Xerion set his gaze on Mukuro. He wondered what made Mukuro blush. Was it Lala's way of looking at him?

The couple just stayed silent while looking at each other. Not so long, Mukuro smiled at Lala and put his hand on hers. When Xerion was about to interrupt them, the phone rang. "Excuse me." Xerion said before leaving. For safety, he kept the door slightly opened. He walked pass a few furniture of the living room and stopped by the door where to phone was located. The phone was yellowish white and glued to the wall. He picked up the ringing phone and started, "Hello. This Xerion Baron, guardian of Lala Francoise. Who is this and how may I help you?"

"This is Saiya Utaime." She replied, "I called to inform you something. It's something that sensei didn't mention earlier about the mentorship program."

"Ah, yes. What is it, Saiya-san?"

"You won't be handling students in group or pairs or an individual, I think that was mentioned? Sensei said that you'll be teaching a class in a different school or a lower class in Namimori Middle."

"I thought you were going to mention the _real _purpose of the mentorship program. If I am not mistaken, it was prefect Hibari Kyouya who has thought of program. Anyway, thank you for the call. I will inform Mukuro-san about this. Anything else, _Utaime?_"

"E-etto… I kno-"

"Good day. Ta-"

"Wait! I'll tell you!" she exclaimed. She sighed before explaining. "Hibari-sama said that there were other schools wanting to destroy Namimori Middle. By sending a few students to other schools, he thought that it would develop good relationships and avoid violence. Also, most of the participants are intelligent, charismatic and strong. So, if a problem arises, the ones who joined the mentorship program are the ones to counter it, avoid, turn it around whatever. If problems still consist, Hibari will _personally_ take action. So, to summarize, he did it for good relations and for our safety. Xerion-san, please don't spread this around."

"Of course. But, I need something in replace for keeping my mouth shut."

"As long as I can provide it."

"Give me all information and history you can get from Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo. If I'm not mistaken, your family is, somewhat, in good terms with the Private Police Bureau, correct?"

"How'd you-?!" another sigh came out. "Fine."

"Thank you for accepting this negotiation terms. See you tomorrow, Saiya-san."

_Private Police Bureau._ Xerion thought when he hung up the phone. _I never thought I would have to get some help from you devious bastards._

Private Police Bureau. The people behind investigations, evidence searching, and cleaning up. No one knows of the organization except for a few politicians. The PPB was one of the most cunning yet honest investigatory team. The organization had lawyers to back up offenses, 'police' to arrest those who oppose them, and those who clean up the dirt left by politics and rich people. Their moralities and laws were not decided by the governing leaders and the laws itself but by greed and orders from their _king_.

Even though the PPB had done something ruthless to Xerion's past, he couldn't be more thankful for it.

The butler had returned to his mistress' room. He saw the lovely couple chatting while holding hands. Xerion mentally scoffed and thought, _Tch. Hormones._

"Mukuro-kun…" Lala started. "When we get married, will Xerion-kun stay with us?"

"Kufufu. It depends… But, if you want, then we'll add him to _our_ family."

"How much do you love me?"

"Well, I keep on hearing that love cannot be measured. So, I do not know. Kufu…"

She giggled. "Does the amount of 'fu's you add to your laugh mean anything, Mukuro-kun?"

"More Fu's mean I'm happier."

"Can I call you Mu-kun?"

"Of course. Kufufu~"

"How's Chrome?" she asked, her tone not as gentle and soft as earlier. Mukuro's expression turned sour.

"I lost all communication with her after being… Kufufufu…" he answered taking a few seconds before continuing. "Before being _freed_."

"How does it feel in Vendicare?"

"It feels hopeless, damp, alone, silent and… "He traced off and muttered something to himself. Mukuro held her hand tighter and looked at the joined hands lying on the white mattress.

"How about you, Lala?" he asked. "How much do you _love_ me?"

"I really don't know. There is someone who I love but… he… Well, 'hate' isn't the right word. He thinks I'm a _phony_. I'll just put it like that." His smirk crept on his lips. He stood up and pulled Lala into his arms, embracing her.

"I'll protect you from him." He said with a smirk.

"What are you saying…?"

"It seems you love him more than me. Well, I will be leaving Lala. I need to see if Ken and Chikusa are okay." He pulled away from the hug and kissed her hot forehead. "Please get well soon." Then he left.

"Xerion… Mu-kun is so lucky…" she said, turning her body around to face her butler. She looked at him with sad eyes and with a sad smile. "He's free from worries. I still have a lot of burden on my shoulders."

"I think he is just a lucky man." Xerion replied, looking into her eyes, concerned. "Is there any actions do you want me to do?"

"N-nothing. Wake me up when it's time for dinner."

"Very well. Sweet dreams."

* * *

_A/N: Hello! This is SMY Stories officially announcing that… The Love Continues will be on hiatus until further notice. _

_We'd love to thank you for your support! Thank you for the 1500+ views, faves, follows and reviews._

_Until we meet again! For now, we will concentrate on our current stories,__** Hello! How Are You **__(Hibari x OC story ), and __**My Dearest**__ ( Shogo x Akane. Psycho-Pass ). Read it, ne? _


End file.
